


Your Boyfriend's a B

by Lisamc21



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drunk Patrick Brewer, Drunk Serenade, First Kiss, M/M, Sebastien Raine is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: In this very brief AU for the "making up" prompt - David is with Sebastien the S***head. Patrick and Stevie are roommates and David's best friends. The fight (just before the story opens) is David finding Sebastien cheating so he goes to Patrick and Stevie for support. Patrick cracks and yells at David for not dumping Sebastien once and for all. The story opens with David stewing over the fight later that night.This idea came from my obsession with the idea of Patrick (I mean, or Noah), singing"Boyfriend" by Tyler Cassidy.I strongly encourage you to check out the song before reading this. I think it will add to the experience lol.Adding CW for alcohol and a complicated to explain CW for self outing and other person outing while intoxicated.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050848
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Your Boyfriend's a B

David punched his pillow. Patrick had no right to lecture David with his red face and pursed lips and loud eyes. He’d never seen Patrick yell outside of a sports thing, and it shook David to his core. Why was David more upset at Patrick’s disappointment than Sebastien’s betrayal? 

_David, he’s a cheating asshole and you can do better._

_Oh yeah? With who, Patrick? I’m damaged goods. At least Sebastien sticks around. At least he wants me._

David’s phone buzzed. 

_Stevie: Watch this and quit being a goddamn idiot. Between Patrick the Mopey Roommate and David the Dramatic Ass, I literally can’t take it any longer._

A thumbnail of Patrick in a white undershirt and charcoal beanie while holding his guitar was below the text. David sat up, blankets pooling at his waist, and tapped play.

“But I don’t get that, Stevie. He’s won-der-ful.” Patrick’s voice slurred. Oh, God. He was trashed. Patrick’s fingers idly strummed the chords. It had to be bad if he was drunk guitar playing. 

Stevie seemed to have the phone propped up next to her on the couch. Sneaky little B.

“Sebastien doesn’t deserve him.” Patrick took a swig from a big bottle. “I’d treat him so much better.” 

“But you’re straight.” 

Patrick shook his head. “But I’m not. I’m gay.”

“Since when?” She didn’t sound surprised.

David could barely hear Patrick over his own thundering heartbeat.

He shrugged. “I figured it out until December.”

But David had met Patrick in December. 

“It’s why I left Rachel, but I didn’t know how to tell you two.” He dropped his head. “Doesn’t matter. I’m in the purgatory of David Rose’s friend zone.” 

He’d broken up with Rachel in February. That was before David had met Sebastien. If Patrick had told him then—

Patrick’s eyes lit up. “I know a song that would make David understand” He played as he sang low and raspy. “I can see the future in your eyes. You know I would never tell you lies. I just wanna see you smile.” He inhaled deeply. “‘Cause your boyfriend’s a bitch. He ain’t shit. He can suck on my dick. I ain’t with all that shit. Why he do you like this? When you’re home all alone. While he out fucking around with them hoes?”

The phone shook with Stevie’s laughter. “Jesus, Brewer. You’re as subtle as a brick to the face.”

Patrick shh’d her. He fucking _shh’d_ Stevie. David let out a loud laugh.

“If I was your man, I would answer every time that you called. I will listen close to every single word when you talk. Every night we won’t fight, we just do what you want. Long as I can hold you tight, every night in my arms. I just wanna hold you tight, I just wanna keep you warm.”

David watched Patrick sing the most ridiculous song ever because he thought David deserved better. Deserved someone like Patrick.

***

Patrick’s head pounded as he tried to remember what happened after David had stormed out last night, and then he drank. A lot. He stared at his phone next to him on the couch. He should call David and apologize. He needed a friend, not a lecture. 

Someone knocked at the front door. He rose to open it. Patrick’s breath caught like it did every time he saw David. 

“Peace offering?” He held out a to go cup and pastry bag.

“Thanks.” Patrick stepped back to let him in, then dropped on the couch. 

“I’m sorry I stormed out last night.” David sat next to him. “Everything you said was right.”

Patrick took a bite of the muffin to keep his mouth occupied. 

“I’ve realized some things.” He stared into Patrick’s eyes. “You see me like no one else does. You’ve seen the worst of me, and you haven’t left. You haven’t asked me for anything. You keep showing up and being there for me.”

“I’ll always be there for you.” 

David placed his hand on Patrick’s knee. “I know. Believing all the nice things you say about me scares the hell out of me. If I don’t expect anything from myself, I can’t fail, you know?”

Patrick nodded. “But if you took the risk and believed the good Stevie and I see in you, think about the happiness you could allow into your life every day.”

David swallowed. Patrick watched his Adam’s apple bob. He wanted to kiss it. “You bring happiness into my life every day.”

Patrick’s attention snapped to David’s face. “I do?”

“You do.” His dimples grew more pronounced as he seemed to work harder to bite back a smile.

“Why are you making that face?” Patrick waved the half-eaten muffin in David’s direction. 

“I just was thinking about how my ex boyfriend is a bitch.”

Patrick’s eyebrows shot up. “Ex?”

David shrugged. “He ain’t shit.”

Patrick’s heart banged against his chest.

His tone was playful. “Sebastien is always fucking around with them hoes, you know?”

Flashes of last night hit Patrick. “Did Stevie mention—“ Patrick vaguely remembered singing something.

“That you’re gay? She showed me.” David’s smile was wide and his eyes teasing. He grabbed Patrick’s free hand and intertwined their fingers. The contact had his skin buzzing.

He’d thought about how a hundred ways he’d come out to David, and none of them were while drunk and through Stevie. “Fucking Stevie.” Patrick squeezed his eyes closed.

“Don’t you dare take our cupid’s name in vain.” David’s smile was electric. “Patrick, if you were my man, would you answer every time I called?”

“Yeah.”

David scooted closer. “Would you listen close to every single word when I talked?”

“Always.” The word was barely a whisper.

“Patrick, I just wanna hold you tight. I just wanna keep you warm.” 

He leaned toward David, then stopped. “Wait, what do you mean she _showed_ you?”

The last thing Patrick saw, before stars exploded in his vision at the gentle press of their lips, was David’s wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging this gratuitous song fic. But come on, can't you imagine drunk Patrick singing a folksy version of this song? In case you missed it in the summary, here's the song: ["Boyfriend" by Tyler Cassidy.](https://youtu.be/LBgL1JGlGAo)
> 
> And sorry everything is so rushed! I know it's a cramped fic and I appreciate your understanding <3
> 
> I'm over on Tumblr at [lisamc-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21).


End file.
